Cette plage, à LA
by Lily-Em'-Twins
Summary: Bella Swan est une fille simple, qui aime la photographie autant que ses amis. Après une énième "dispute" au sujet de son célibat avec Rosalie, un inconnu pointe le bout de son nez... Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hum... Hum... Tout le monde est là ? Vous devez vous dire : elle est encore vivante celle-là ? Oui, je ne me suis pas fait attaquer par un vampire assoiffé de sang...**

**Pour les personnes lisant mon autre fiction (Le hasard fait bien les choses...) je suis désolée de vous faire attendre depuis :se cache: le mois de décembre ! J'ai entièrement relu mon histoire et peux vous dire que c'était pas la joie ! Il y a des passages où je devais être hantée par un fantôme voulant se venger de moi ! En gros il y a des passages, à chier, si je peux dire ! Donc, hop, j'ai décidé de tout réécrire, ça allègera ma conscience et votre lecture en même temps ! **

**Donc je me permets de vous poster une petite histoire pour vous faire attendre, encore... J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de la réécrire celle-là ! **

**Si certaines personnes veulent m'aider, que ce soit pour relire mon texte ou même corriger les fautes que je risque de faire, j'accepte volontiers ! Je ne fais pas des fautes énormes qui valent la guillotine mais j'en fais, quelques fois... **

**Donc, don't panic, je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre histoire ! Je vous laisse avec celle-là et vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles de l'autre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**En comptant bien sûr sur votre avis, chères lectrices (ou lecteurs !)... Bonne lecture !**

**Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages...!**

* * *

Je tapai furieusement du pied contre la chaussée. Elle était encore en retard, comme toujours... Ma patience avait des limites et elle avait fini par les franchir ! Un moteur vrombit et des éclats de voix fusèrent. Comme d'habitude.

- Ferme ta gueule, sale merde ! Et ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! Connard ! Rugit-elle.

Bien décidée à lui faire la tête, j'empoignai mon sac qui trainait au sol et pénétrai dans le magasin sans un regard dans sa direction. Ses talons claquèrent derrière moi tandis que j'entrai dans un des rayons.

- Bella, bordel, attends-moi !

Je lui fis face, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Rosalie ! Je t'ai attendu pendant une heure ! C'est soûlant à force, tu vas finir par les faire toute seule tes courses ! Déclarai-je, passablement énervée.

- Excuse-moi... C'est Royce...

- Encore un ? Quand est-ce que tu vas avoir une relation stable ?

Rosalie avait un faible pour les hommes. Elle ne savait pas en tenir plus d'une semaine. C'était un coureur de jupons, au féminin. Des fois, je ne la comprenais pas.

- Moi au moins, j'ai un petit ami ! Enfin... j'avais un petit ami...

Ma bouche s'ouvrit quand elle prononça cette phrase. Je rejoignis rageusement le rayon des surgelés. De la glace au chocolat, c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

- Arrête de remplir ton panier de cette merde ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami donc je peux prendre du poids ! Je finirai bonne soeur, écoute ! Répliquai-je en balançant un autre pot dans le panier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- C'est tout comme ! La contrariai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me dépassa pour rejoindre les yaourts. Elle m'énervait, littéralement. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à souffrir en essayant d'enfiler un jean trop petit, non, Rosalie Hale rentrait dans du 34, même si le pantalon en question était en cuir ! Ses cheveux ne partaient pas dans tous les sens après la douche, non, ils étaient lisses naturellement. Elle n'avait pas non plus les yeux d'un marron fade, non, leur couleur ressemblait plus à de la lavande. Elle m'énervait !

- Je voulais juste souligner ton célibat qui dure depuis, elle posa son doigt manucuré de rouge sur son menton, je ne peux même plus compter tellement c'est long !

Je roulai des yeux tout en faisant trainer le panier roulant derrière moi.

Ma maladresse n'avait pas encore frappé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Par exemple, j'aurais pu par inadvertance, tomber sur une grand-mère faisant tranquillement ses courses, ce qui aurait envoyé valser son chariot dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie. Elle se serait brisé et l'alarme aurait sonné. Rosalie aurait levé les yeux au ciel en insultant le vigile qui serait en train de nous renvoyer du magasin. Ou alors, elle l'aurait dragué s'il est à son goût...

- Rosalie ! S'exclama une voix tout à fait charmante.

Celle-ci releva le regard de son paquet de yaourts 0% et sourit. D'un geste brusque, elle m'entraîna avec elle vers l'homme. Je tombai sur deux pupilles vertes. Je haïssais Rosalie et son corps : elle s'était tapé un dieu vivant.

- Hey Edward ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, sourit-il, et toi ?

- Extrêmement bien ! Je te présente Bella, une de mes amies les plus chères.

Son regard se posa sur moi et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva. Mes joues prirent directement leur habituelle teinte rosée.

- Enchanté, dit-il en effleurant ma main de la sienne.

- Enchantée, bégayai-je.

Un pincement au niveau de mon dos me fit retirer ma main de la sienne. C'était Rosalie. Elle me lança un regard peu amène. Celui qu'elle me lançait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait des explications.

- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Rosalie... et de te rencontrer, Bella, déclara-t-il après un bref silence. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui se formait sur mes lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Ria-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna après nous avoir lancé un signe de la main. Nous fîmes le tour des rayons en quelques minutes seulement. C'était notre rite à nous, les courses du vendredi après-midi. Nous séparâmes nos provisions une fois arrivées en caisse et payâmes chacune de notre côté.

- Où est-ce qu'Alice nous attend ? M'enquis-je.

- Chez elle.

Nous prîmes la route de nos appartements respectifs pour pouvoir poser toutes nos affaires et nous repartîmes avec la voiture de Rosalie, rouge flamboyante, en direction de chez Alice. Je toquai contre la porte, en fixant les environs.

- Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Les courses, comme d'hab.' !

Une fois installées et sirotant notre thé, Rosalie décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Bella a rencontré un mec.

Alice ouvrit en grand ses yeux bleus pétillants. On aurait dit que c'était le scoop du mois.

- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! C'est juste un mec que Rosalie s'est tapé et qu'on a croisé, me défendis-je.

- On n'a jamais couché ensemble. Il est professeur en maternelle et a été celui de ma petite-cousine. On s'est rencontrés comme ça, une des fois où je suis allé la chercher.

- Oh c'est extra chou ! Un mec qui travaille avec les petits ! S'extasia Alice.

- Et pour en revenir au sujet de la conversation, tu as bavé ! M'accusa Rosalie.

J'allais répliquer mais cela ne servait à rien, elle voulait toujours avoir raison. Je ne fis que boire une gorgée de ma boisson, espérant qu'elles oublient le sujet 'Edward'.

- D'ailleurs, une collègue au boulot m'a parlé d'un bar vers la plage. On y fait un tour ce soir ? Demanda Alice.

- Comme vous voulez mais vous commanderez un ou deux verres pour moi, les prévins-je.

* * *

Alice poussa le battant de la porte en verre. Une grande affiche indiquant le thème de cette soirée me cloua sur place.

- Une soirée dansante ? Mais vous savez très bien que je ne sais pas danser ! Les accusai-je.

- Ça c'est ce que tu dis...

Elles agrippèrent chacune un de mes bras et nous firent rentrer dans la salle, déja bien bruyante. Cette soirée s'annonçait... bien. Les deux furies m'avaient affublée d'une robe courte, ne cachant rien de mes jambes ainsi que d'une paire d'escarpins que j'avais réussi à troquer contre ma paire de ballerines, que j'avais stratégiquement placées dans mon sac, pendant qu'elles discutaient Prada à l'avant de la voiture.

- Souris et trouves-toi un mec ! Déclara Rosalie, louchant déja sur un des hommes présents au bar.

Nous trouvâmes une table au fond de la salle. La musique était moins forte ici, ce qui permettait à mes tympans de tenir encore un peu.

- Emmett va venir ? Demanda Alice.

À l'entente du prénom de celui-ci, le sourire de Rose se fana. Je m'éclaircis la voix en fusillant du regard Alice. Elle savait comme tout le monde qu'Emmett était le sujet sensible de Rosalie.

- Je crois que je vais aller parler au beau gosse là-bas, sourit celle-ci, soudainement remise de ses émotions.

Puis elle partit, non sans bouger exagérément ses hanches. Alice roula des yeux et m'envoya un sourire pétillant. Cette fille était le bonheur incarné. Juste un sourire de sa part et vous étiez heureux. Elle trouvait le comportement de Rosalie effrayant et croyait au grand amour mais était toujours célibataire, tout comme moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement quand ils se levèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Un blond parcourut la salle du regard.

- Il faut que je lui parle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle partit, elle aussi. Je restai à table, abandonnée par mes deux traîtres d'amies.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air, sur la plage. La lune éclairait l'océan Pacifique. Je m'assis sur le sable bordant l'eau et sortis de mon sac le plus fidèle ami que je puisse avoir : mon appareil photo.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été passionnée par la photographie. C'était comme une sorte de sixième sens chez moi, j'avais ça dans le sang. Ma mère l'avait compris dès la première fois où j'avais touché son appareil, il y a bientôt quinze ans... J'étais âgée d'à peine six ans et mon rêve était de conquérir le monde. Il avait bien vite disparu quand j'avais découvert le centre de mon monde : les couleurs et les effets.

Depuis, c'est devenu mon métier. Alice et Rosalie me soutenaient qu'importe la décision que je prenais. Elles étaient mes plus fidèles spectatrices lors des expos. Nous habitions le même quartier de Los Angeles étant plus jeunes, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes connues. Elles savaient que j'aimais bien venir ici, sur la plage de Santa Monica, pour photographier les paysages.

- C'est magnifique.

Je fis tomber mon appareil sous la surprise mais deux mains s'en emparèrent avant le choc. Edward me faisait face, un sourire en coin toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est... Ce n'est rien...

Il s'installa à mes côtés tout en me tendant mon appareil et un verre.

- Je suis arrivé peu de temps après vous. Rosalie m'a demandé de voir si tu étais ici... et a rajouté que tu aimais la vodka cerise.

- Merci. Les filles m'ont abandonnée sans m'en commander un... Murmurai-je en souriant.

Il but une gorgée de son cocktail en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas l'âge légal pour boire... Expliquai-je.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Je ne voudrais pas que les flics me poursuivent car je t'ai rendue saoule... Me taquina-t-il.

- J'ai eu 20 ans en septembre et pour les flics, mon père en fait parti et il me fait lui-même boire, riai-je.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur l'océan. Je cliquai sur le bouton ''on'' de mon appareil photo et fis defiler les différents clichés. Ma carte mémoire était presque pleine et mon ordinateur regorgeait d'énormément de clichés.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu photographe ? S'enquit-il.

- Professionnellement, un an mais j'ai réellement commencé à l'âge de six ans.

- Tu étais toute jeune, sourit-il.

- Hmm... Rosalie m'a dit que tu étais professeur des écoles. J'ai toujours adoré les petits, avouai-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement. Cela prouvait réellement qu'il aimait son métier, autant que moi j'aimais le mien.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de leur sourire quand ils réussissent à accomplir quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas avant. Ces petits détails me font encore plus aimer mon métier...

- Je sais, soufflai-je.

C'était exactement ce que je ressentais quand des personnes venaient me féliciter après une exposition. C'était du bonheur à l'état pur, vous vous sentez douée dans ce que vous faîtes.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le calme de la plage. Mon compagnon de détente soupira et répondit en me lançant un sourire.

- Oui, Jasper ?

_- ..._

- Je suis sur la plage, pourquoi ?

_- ..._

- J'arrive...

Je fus soudainement triste en sachant qu'il allait partir. Il se leva agilement et me tendit sa main.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de retourner au bar ?

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer et ma main fondre contre celle d'Edward. Le trajet se fit en silence. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la main de l'homme à mes côtés sur mon dos, évitant ainsi de faire sortir des bruits étranges de ma bouche. Son autre main s'empara de la poignée de la porte, me faisant avancer dans le bar grâce à l'autre.

Rosalie avait enfin lâché son mec et était maintenant avec Alice et son blond, qui semblaient très proches... Sans m'en rendre compte, Edward nous dirigeait vers eux.

- Enfin vieux, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda le blond, que j'identifiais comme étant Jasper.

Mon coeur loupa plusieurs battements quand Edward sourit, le sourire en coin qui pouvait faire fondre la calotte glaciaire. Jasper ne demanda rien d'autre et s'occupa d'Alice tandis que Rosalie m'envoya un clin d'oeil. Elle me réclama un câlin, que je lui fis.

- Que voulez-vous boire ?

Le serveur nous coupa dans nos moments sentimentaux. Je me calai entre elle et Alice qui était plus avachie qu'autre chose sur Jasper. Je commandai un verre d'eau, ne voulant pas finir ivre morte sur la route, surtout si mes deux accompagnatrices décidaient de réclamer d'autres verres...

- Tes cheveux ressemblent à du blé...

Je pouffai dans mon coin. Alice était nulle quand il s'agissait de drague, pas que je sois une pro, j'étais comme elle. Rosalie rejoint mon hilarité et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Je pris une gorgée d'eau pour me calmer mais cela augmenta mon hilarité. Nous finîmes par nous calmer petit à petit.

- Y aurait-il une âme charitable qui puisse briser une loi et me commander un verre ? M'enquis-je.

Je rentrerai à pied s'il le faut... Jasper se porta volontaire et ma téquila arriva rapidement. Je m'enfilais la moitié une fois que le serveur fut parti. Edward était parti, faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

Un homme se présenta vers Rosalie et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal... Une main chaude me fit sursauter. Je tournai vivement la tête et découvris Edward, accroupi derrière la banquette du siège, les bras croisés. Il souriait cet idiot !

- Deux fois que tu me fais peur. Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me tuer... L'accusai-je.

- Je veux juste t'inviter à danser.

- Une fois sur la piste, tu ne voudras plus... Le rassurai-je.

J'étais une vraie catastrophe quand il s'agissait de danser. Je tenais ça de mon père. Nous étions les plus maladroits sur cette Terre, rien ne pouvait nous changer.

- Si, encore plus... Viens, souffla-t-il.

Une seule chose me persuada... Non, deux. Le regard d'Edward à ce moment-là et surtout, les deux personnes qui étaient en train de se laver la bouche sur la même banquette dans laquelle j'étais assise : Alice et Jasper. Je m'enfuis à toute vitesse avec Edward sur la piste. Autant me ridiculiser devant lui que d'entendre des bruits que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que les miens effectuaient le même geste autour de sa nuque. Il était un peu plus grand que moi mais ça ne gênait pas plus que ça. Une nouvelle musique passa, signant définitivement mon arrêt de mort. Le rire d'Edward parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, me faisant jeter un coup d'oeil vers lui.

- Ne grimace pas, je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

- C'est moi qui vais te faire tomber, déclarai-je.

Il ria encore plus et secoua la tête. Sa bouche se plaça juste en dessous de mon oreille, me provoquant un frisson. Pourvu qu'il n'est pas senti ça...

- Aucune chance.

Puis il me transporta jusqu'au milieu de la piste, aux côtés de Rose et son mec. Celui-ci avait l'air absorbé par ce qui lui servait d'attributs féminins. Pauvre type. Une claque résonna et je riais intéurement. Bien fait.

- Ouille, ricana Edward.

- Rosalie a toujours été... sauvage, expliquai-je.

- Je vois ça...

La musique s'arrêta. J'avais réussi à ne pas marcher sur les pieds d'Edward ! Mais le temps était passé vite, je trouve... Edward ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, tout comme moi. Il prit ma main entre ses doigts et y posa un baiser. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur le trèfle en argent qui ornait mon poignet et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il lut à voix basse ce qui était écrit dessus.

_Riley..._

* * *

**Voilà... Pensez aux commentaires... **

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hum, hum... Hello ? Are you here ? **_

_**Un mois que je n'ai pas publié... Ouuuuh ! Mais, on va dire que ma boîte mail a fait la gueule les trois quarts du temps, m'empêchant de recevoir le chapitre ci-dessous... Et, je suis allée rencontrer les Anglais ! Pardonnée ? **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**_

_**Un énorme, gigantesque, pharamineux merci à ma correctrice -et j'ai hérité de la meilleure- doddie08 ! Grâce à elle, mon texte est devenu correct ^^ Et nous avons lutté ensemble contre Hotmail ! mdr. Merci, merci, merci, t'es la meilleure !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Cassy-Chou: Le trèfle en argent, c'est un pendentif qui va sur son bracelet en fait ^^ Bisous**_

_**Moi moi et moi : Ton adresse mail a dû être coupée par Fanfiction... Ma bêta actuelle s'était proposée avant mais c'est vraiment adorable de ta part de m'avoir proposé ! Merci ! **_

_**Guest : Merci !**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture guys !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les mères de familles me poussèrent presque pour atteindre l'entrée de la salle de classe dès que leurs enfants eurent un pied à l'extérieur. Elles étaient limite violentes, déjà que je n'étais pas une habituée des écoles maternelles, du moins jusqu'à maintenant... Rosalie m'avait gentiment demandé de surveiller Erika le temps qu'elle aille chercher son colis à la poste, je n'avais pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'était volatilisée. La petite jouait avec mes boucles, attendant patiemment que sa cousine revienne, un vrai petit ange.

Je sursautai quand deux mains obstruèrent ma vue, se posant sur mes yeux me procurant alors des frissons qui prirent un malin plaisir à courir tout le long de ma colonne. Je reconnus bien vite le propriétaire des doigts qui papillonnaient de mes yeux à mes tempes quand celui-ci parla.

- C'est qui ? Murmura t-il dans un soupir. Son souffle chaud effleura mon oreille d'une douceur étonnante. La surprise que me provoquait le moindre contact avec cet adonis allait finir par me tuer, et j'étais certaine que ce dernier y mettait une grande application.

- Taylor ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que l'on ne devait pas se voir en dehors de chez toi. Imagine ce que les gens penseraient...

Ses mains retombèrent ce qui me permit de voir le sourire d'Erika. C'est vrai que monsieur était son professeur l'année dernière... Je tournai mon visage pour le voir et lui lançai un regard amusé. Cet homme réussissait toujours à me mettre dans un état de joie que je ne saurais qualifier.

Erika abandonna précipitamment mes bras quand elle vit sa cousine arriver au loin.

- Qui est Taylor ? S'enquit soudainement Edward, sérieusement.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien... Mon amant ?

Ma déclaration sonnait plus comme une question. Son sourire en coin révélait qu'il ne me croyait pas. Une voix niaise à souhait nous interrompit dans notre discussion qui commençait pourtant à être intéressante. Une blonde, cliché direz-vous, sourit de toutes ses dents quand Edward se retourna vers elle.

- Bonjour Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop joyeusement à mon goût.

- Bonjour Lauren...

Sa voix trahissait l'expression de son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur… Mais après tout, il pouvait bien l'aimer de la façon qu'il voulait, ça me faisait quoi à moi ? Rien, rien du tout. C'est sa vie, il en fait ce qu'il en veut.

Son sourire redevint lumineux quand il aperçut le petit garçon qui tenait la main de Lauren. Il s'agenouilla face à lui tandis que le regard vert du petit s'illumina. Vert... ? Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent sans que je ne les contrôle. Edward m'en aurait parlé s'il avait un fils, non ? Le petit ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça, il ressemblait à Lauren plutôt. Et celle-ci avait l'air très jeune -encore plus que moi- pour avoir un enfant.

- Tu as montré le dessin que tu as fait en classe à maman ? Le questionna Edward avec la voix la plus douce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne pouvais le nier... Edward avait le genre de voix qui pouvait convaincre une bonne sœur de quitter l'Eglise et succomber aux sept péchés capitaux. Pas que je m'en plaigne...

L'idée que le petit puisse être un de ses élèves ne m'avait même pas effleurée. J'étais stupide.

- Oh oui, maman a été très fière de lui... Tout ça c'est grâce à vous, Edward ! Déclara Lauren.

Donc celle-ci était la sœur du petit... Je m'éloignai de quelques pas leur laissant un peu d'intimité juste après qu'Edward ne l'ait contredit en précisant que tout cela venait des efforts d'Anthony.

Je triturai mon bracelet, me sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Bella !

Je me retournai, stupéfaite. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sous le son de la voix d'Edward ce qui me fit rougir. Je détestais plus que tout être le centre d'attention. La blonde me jeta un regard noir quand il marcha rapidement vers moi, l'abandonnant ainsi au milieu du couloir.

- Oh mon dieu, elle me gonfle celle-là ! Chuchota-t-il en lançant un regard discret vers Lauren.

Je ne pus empêcher mon rire de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Son regard s'ancra au mien et mon rougissement s'étala encore plus sur mes joues. Il hésita quelques instants avant de replacer derrière mon oreille une des mèches qui s'échappaient de mon chignon un peu fou. Je baissai les yeux au bout d'un moment, gênée, tandis qu'il parlait pour atténuer mon malaise.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu après ou... Commença-t-il.

Il se tortillait sur place. En le voyant ainsi, j'avais envie de sourire, non pas pour me moquer de lui mais parce qu'il était vraiment adorable.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Tu serais partante pour une glace ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions.

- Bien sûr. Souris-je.

Rien n'aurait pu faire disparaître l'illumination qui inondait mon visage... à part la main de Lauren se posant brusquement sur le bras d'Edward.

- Nous allons partir, avec Anthony. A bientôt Edward ?

- Oui... A bientôt. Bougonna-t-il.

Même sans connaître cette fille, nous ne pouvions pas être amies. Elle arrivait à casser tous mes bons moments, juste en prononçant un mot. Et je pourrai parier qu'elle le faisait exprès.

- Tu les prends au berceau, hum ? Le taquinai-je. Sérieusement, repris-je, elle a quel âge ?

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, signifiant qu'il était embarrassé. Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux semaines et je savais déjà interpréter quelques une de ses petites manies.

- Hum... Dix-sept ans, je crois. Elle me fait du rentre-dedans depuis le début de l'année mais je ne fais pas dans l'illégal. Enfin, tu vois, elle est beaucoup trop jeune et trop... Enfin, tu comprends...

Je ris doucement mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de tiquer sur le "beaucoup trop jeune". Je n'avais que trois ans de plus qu'elle.

- Beaucoup d'hommes auraient sautés sur l'occasion. Quoi de mieux qu'une ado en pleine montée hormonale ? Ricanai-je, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme. J'ai dix ans de plus qu'elle et elle finira par me plaquer pour le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Rit-il.

Dix ans... Edward avait donc vingt-sept ans. Il faisait un peu plus jeune...

Des talons claquèrent et un soupir agacé parvint jusqu'à nous. Rosalie, qui d'autre !

- Ta collègue est une pétasse ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Laquelle ? Demanda celui-ci.

- La rousse !

Je levai les yeux au plafond. J'endurai ce genre de choses tous les jours avec Rosalie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les pétasses étaient toutes de sortie aujourd'hui...

- Oh mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça ! Dit-il, amusé.

Je lui frappai le bras maladroitement sous son regard de chien battu.

- Je te croyais plus gentil avec les femmes ! L'accusai-je.

- Ce n'est pas une femme ! C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cœur ! Elle m'a fait chier pour un simple oubli de chaussures. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi que la gamine avait gym ce matin ? Je ne suis pas sa mère ! Lâcha Rosalie.

Elle nous conta sa journée rocambolesque durant le trajet jusqu'à sa voiture. Enormément de personnes en avaient pris pour leur grade, aujourd'hui. Cette fille était le diable sur Terre.

- Ma main me démangeait, j'avais envie de lui foutre une baffe ! Dit-elle une fois que nous fûmes arrivés.

Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté... Je posai Erika dans son siège et déposai un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre les deux qui discutaient voiture. La grande passion de Rosalie, après les hommes évidemment. Pour moi, c'était comme si elle parlait chinois, c'était incompréhensible.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa BMW s'éloigna.

- On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? Entendis-je.

Je donnai toute mon attention à Edward, ne m'occupant plus du parc pour enfant qui se trouvait en face.

- Comme tu veux... Si tu as envie de rentrer, c'est bon. Tu as peut-être autre chose à faire. Chuchotai-je, soudain mal à l'aise sans aucune raison.

- D'accord, on prend la mienne. Sourit-il.

Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager en me faisant un signe de la main. Je le remerciai en entrant dans la voiture.

Je senti son regard sur moi parfois, durant le trajet. Je touchai du bout des doigts l'inscription sur mon bracelet. Celui où les yeux d'Edward s'étaient posés pendant un instant vendredi dernier. Il finirait par savoir qui était Riley, j'en étais certaine car j'allais lui dire un jour ou l'autre.

Il sifflota un air passant à la radio ne voulant sans doute pas m'embêter pendant que je naviguai dans mes pensées. Il se gara dans un parking, un des seuls où il restait encore des places à Los Angeles et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Je retire ma remarque de tout à l'heure concernant ta désobligeance envers ta collègue. Gentleman, hum ?

Le soleil était encore haut dans ciel et les rues étaient bondées de personnes faisant leur shopping. Si Alice était là, elle serait complètement dingue ! Il agrippa ma main avec la sienne et nous fit pénétrer chez un glacier dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

- Celui là est mon préféré. Il fait les meilleures glaces de la région.

- Bellissima ! Le coupa une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je fus soulevée de terre par un gros ours, alias Emmett, qui fit claquer ses lèvres sur ma joue. Une fois redescendue, je m'essuyai sur mon épaule, une moue écœurée sur le visage. Il était dégoûtant et il ne faisait ça que pour m'embêter. Son regard brun malicieux passa d'Edward à moi, plusieurs fois.

- Emmett, je te présente Edward, un ami de Rosalie qui est devenu le mien, en passant...

- Quel homme n'est pas ami avec Rosalie Hale en même temps... Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. Content de te connaître, mec ! Rajouta-t-il, plus joyeusement cette fois-ci.

Ils se serrèrent la poigne tandis qu'Edward lui demanda s'il voulait rester avec nous.

- Alors... Trois boules à la vanille ainsi que deux à la fraise. Pas à la framboise, je déteste ça ! Vous pouvez rajouter de la chantilly ? Hum... Parfait !

Je cachai mon visage derrière la carte des délices servis ici sous les rires d'Edward. Emmett était un vrai morfal, il me faisait honte parfois... Il finit sa précieuse commande sous le regard apeuré de la pauvre serveuse.

Les minutes passèrent, les deux hommes de la table riaient ensemble sous mon regard qui devait probablement briller. Emmett a toujours été là pour moi, je le considérai comme mon grand frère et savoir qu'il s'entendait bien avec Edward me soulageait, en quelque sorte... Même s'il avait tressailli en entendant qu'Edward était une connaissance de Rosalie. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il rit en disant qu'Alice avait énuméré toutes les qualités de son "Jazzounet d'amour" au téléphone et qu'il voulait à tout prix rencontrer le gars qui réussissait à supporter cette vermine. Nous étions restés un peu plus d'une heure et demie à raconter nos conneries passées sous les regards amusés d'Edward envers moi. Emmett ne savait pas se la fermer parfois !

- Elle n'avait bu qu'un verre et pourtant ça lui a complètement retourné le cerveau ! Elle était chaude à danser comme ça sur le bar... S'exclama Emmett.

Je devais ressembler à une putain de tomate.

- Je n'y peux rien moi si l'alcool me fait faire des choses si horribles ! Me défendis-je.

- Oh non ce n'était pas horrible, loin de là... Tous les mecs étaient en chaleur. Souviens-toi du nombre de numéros que t'as chopé après...

Je plaquai ma tête entre mes bras, évitant les quatre yeux fixés sur moi. Pendant cette soirée, Alice et Rosalie avait dû me droguer. Je ne danse jamais devant personne, c'est impossible. Cette nuit là avait été la plus honteuse de ma vie et mes très chers amis me le rappelaient à chaque seconde de mon existence.

Le soleil se couchait à présent et nous étions devant la Volvo d'Edward. Emmett nous avait accompagnés pour discuter encore un peu avec son nouveau pote. Et après, ils osaient dire que les femmes ne savaient que piailler à longueur de journée...

- On se revoit demain soir, alors ? Alice m'avait prévenu que son Jazzounet viendrait avec son meilleur ami. Déclara Emmett.

Edward acquiesça et je nouai mes bras autour du géant pour lui dire au revoir. Il pouvait faire fuir n'importe qui en un seul regard mais il était en réalité juste un gros nounours tout plein de tendresse.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Edward s'arrêta devant le parking de l'école, où j'avais laissé ma voiture. Il sourit en me regardant et détourna le regard.

- Si tu prononces une phrase m'incluant dans une position compromettante sur un bar, t'es mort.

Je levai mon index vers lui pour être un minimum menaçante bien que je devais plutôt ressembler à un chaton tout mignon.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu allais le faire.

- Bonne soirée, Bella...

- Bonne soirée, Edward !

Je m'engouffrai à l'extérieur en secouant la main dans sa direction. Sa voiture ne sortit pas de mon champ de vision jusqu'à ce que j'eus atteint la mienne.

* * *

- C'est encore haut ? Me plaignis-je.

Alice soupira lourdement avant de rentrer dans un des appartements. Il fallait qu'elle me donne son astuce pour ne pas être essoufflée en montant six étages. Sa mère avait du la brancher sur du 220 Volts étant plus jeune, il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible... Ou peut-être étais-ce grâce à son cours d'aérobic ?

- Tu te bouges, chochotte, se sera bon pour ton fessier de mollassonne ! S'excita-t-elle.

- Elles sont très bien ses fesses …

- Qu'est –ce que tu baragouine Edward ?

- Rien du tout, répondit l'intéressé.

Malheureusement pour lui je l'avais entendu et frappai alors son bras. Un sourire taquin s'installa sur ses lèvres, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de mon oreille. Il souffla dessus, chose que je détestais par-dessus tout. Petit crétin.

-Allez feignasse, en avant ! Déclara Alice en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Jasper.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'éclate la naine ! La prévins-je une fois entrée à mon tour dans l'appartement de son chéri.

- Tout ce qui est petit est mignon... Susurra Jazz' avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Je pris une mine dégoûtée avant d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward qui riait de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Alice et Jasper se lançaient des mots d'amour depuis deux semaines maintenant. C'était déprimant, même pour Rosalie qui n'était pas une adepte des relations amoureuses de longue durée.

- Je vous en prie, les marques d'affection en public on évite ! Et puis la prochaine fois, emménage dans un immeuble équipé d'un ascenseur, ça serait pas mal ! Répliquai-je.

- Il y en a un... Au fond du couloir.

J'empoignai un coussin et le lançai sur Alice qui riait aux éclats face à ma mine outrée. C'est Jasper qui paya car cette manipulatrice se plaça derrière lui.

- T'es qu'une sale garce ! M'indignai-je.

- Je fais attention à ton derrière, de quoi tu te plains ?

Elle se plaça à nouveau derrière son chéri quand elle vit que je m'armai d'un nouveau coussin.

La sonnette résonna, me coupant dans mon élan. Jasper partit ouvrir la porte.

- C'est quoi ça ? Cracha Rosalie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivie d'un Jasper penaud.

J'attrapai le bout de carton et lut rapidement ce qui se trouvait dessus.

- C'est l'invitation pour l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Tout le monde l'a reçu, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te choque...

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de faire les cents pas dans le salon. Elle se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Elle était en rogne et elle allait littéralement exploser.

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ça me choque ? Vraiment pas, hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

- Calmes-toi enfin, ce n'est pas à Bella que tu dois t'en prendre ! Répondit Alice, sur le même ton.

Elle s'assit sur la table basse, en face de nous et nicha son visage dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi B... Cette invitation me met vraiment dans tous mes états...

Un sanglot la traversa et une larme s'écrasa le long de sa joue. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses. Rosalie n'aimait pas afficher ses sentiments, elle les gardait au plus profond d'elle. La voir pleurer ainsi nous inquiéta quelque peu avec Alice, c'était tellement rare.

Les garçons décidèrent de sortir nous laissant nous occuper de nos "histoires de gonzesses". J'entrelaçai mes doigts à ceux de Rosalie, essayant de la rassurer mais c'était sans compter sur Alice...

- Tu vas bien être obligée d'ignorer Emmett ce soir... Tu oublies qu'on dîne tous ensemble au restaurant...

Rosalie se leva d'un mouvement gracieux et leva le menton, fière. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui n'atteignit toutefois pas ses yeux.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer pour un homme. J'irai à sa fête d'anniversaire le mois prochain, la tête haute et il verra ce qu'il a perdu !

Alice émit un son bizarre avant de nous tirer vers une pièce que je reconnu comme étant une chambre. Oh misère...

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions devant le restaurant, attendant patiemment Emmett qui avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. Il arriva enfin, après un coup de fil d'Alice.

- La prochaine fois, Emmett, on mange sans toi ! Dit-elle une fois qu'il fut à nos côtés.

- Du calme ma Lili, j'ai eu un imprévu...

- Du genre rousse à forte poitrine.. La collègue d'Edward devrait lui plaire... Murmura Rosalie avec une pointe d'ironie.

Je la fusillai du regard tandis qu'elle levait les mains devant elle pour indiquer qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. Nous nous attablâmes après un regard du serveur envers Rose. C'était reparti...

- Que me proposez-vous comme entrée ? Susurra-t-elle.

Emmett, assis à ma droite, toussota et débuta une conversation avec Jasper.

- C'est quoi le problème avec les deux ? Chuchota Edward qui avait rapproché sa chaise de la mienne.

Je balayai l'air d'un geste de la main.

- Une très longue histoire... Même Alice et moi ne savons pas vraiment ce qui a pu se passer. Déclarai-je.

Nos commandes arrivèrent au même moment. Edward dû enlever le bras qu'il avait glissé sur le dossier de ma chaise et reculer de quelques centimètres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a pu rabâcher à ton sujet... Jasper ci, Jasper ça, Jasper c'est le plus beau, Jasper c'est le plus fort ! Mima Emmett.

- Ils forment un couple, c'est normal ! Répliqua Rosalie.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été en couple, c'est facile ! Contrecarra-t-il.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint son regard. Cela devenait presque gênant pour nous. J'attirai l'attention de tout le monde en tapotant sur mon verre grâce à ma petite cuillère. Par chance, il ne s'était pas brisé...

- Hum... Pour Alice et Jasper ! Ou Jasper et Alice, je ne sais pas qui porte la culotte donc... Bref, je vais me taire avant de dire ou faire des choses stupides... Bafouillai-je.

- Comme danser sur un bar ? Ricana Edward.

- Tu vas crever, Cullen. Chuchotai-je entre mes dents.

Cela augmenta un peu plus son hilarité tandis que les autres se rappelaient soudainement de l'histoire du bar, la racontant ainsi à Jasper.

La soirée défila à une vitesse folle, malgré les nombreux pics lancés entre Rosalie et Emmett.

- Je vais rentrer. On se voit lundi, Bella ! Dit-elle dans ma direction.

- Bonne soirée Rosalie ! S'exclama Emmett, enjoué.

Elle leva son majeur dans sa direction comme au revoir et partit dans le sens opposé. Emmett grimaça avant de triturer sa veste.

- La prochaine fois, ne lui adresse pas la parole. Cela vaut mieux pour toi. Le prévins-je.

Il haussa les épaules, presque malheureux et rejoignit sa voiture après nous avoir soufflé un bref au revoir. Jasper et Alice s'embrassaient dans un coin. Les deux duos étaient complètement différents... Rosalie et Emmett se détestaient presque tandis qu'Alice et Jasper filaient le parfait amour... Allez comprendre !

* * *

**_Vos impressions ?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nd'A : **Hi everybody ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Je tiens à remercier ma fabuleuse beta : _doddie08_. Merci couuupine ! Ainsi que les personnes m'ayant laissé une review ou ajoutée en favoris... Thank you !

**NdeB :** Alors une petite attente certes, mais de ma faute. Parfois il y a des priorités dans la vie et rendre visite à ma famille en faisait partie ^^ Voilà, profitez bien du chapitre :p

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest:** Merci ! Oui, je voulais que les trois couples n'aient pas la même histoire ^^

**Phika17**: J'aime quand Edward ressemble à un ange ! Mdr ^^ Merci pour la review !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages !

* * *

Un croissant venant de la boulangerie française du coin et un gobelet de café dans une main, mon trousseau de clés dans l'autre, je sifflotai joyeusement. J'ouvrai généralement la boutique à neuf heures même si les clients préféraient venir en après-midi ou en début de soirée. Une personne observait les clichés de la vitrine, si tôt c'était une exception à la règle...

- Bonjour, saluai-je poliment.

Il se retourna et me gratifia d'un sourire.

- Bonjour. Vous devez être Isabella Swan ?

J'acquiesçai en serrant brièvement la main qu'il me tendait. Il attendit patiemment pendant que je bataillai avec mes clés et suivit mes pas une fois la porte ouverte. Je déposai toutes mes affaires sur la petite table qui ressemblait plus à un dépotoir qu'autre chose...

- Je suis Jacob Black, journaliste pour le célèbre magazine féminin « Clearwater ». Nous organisons un gala ce soir et notre photographe s'est décommandé suite à des problèmes familiaux. Nous faisons donc appel à vous.

- Qui oserait refuser ça ? Dis-je après plusieurs secondes de réflexions.

Ses bras s'approchèrent dangereusement de moi et il m'enlaça tandis que je restai raide comme un piquet, choquée. Ce type devait vraiment être désespéré... Il se recula enfin et m'offrit un second sourire.

- Merci, Mlle Swan.

- De rien..., bredouillai-je.

Son regard navigua le long de la pièce, observant mes photos une à une. Mes parents m'avaient énormément aidé pour ce projet. Ils avaient financé la plus grosse partie du local et je m'étais chargée, accompagnée de Rosalie et d'Alice, de tout décorer. Ils étaient tous vraiment formidables et pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, je leur en serai éternellement redevable.

- Vous pouvez venir accompagnée d'une amie, d'un petit-ami ou même d'une petite-amie..., déclara Jacob, me ramenant sur Terre.

- D'une amie, acquiesçai-je en riant.

- D'une amie, répéta-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Il sortit une feuille de sa pochette ainsi qu'un stylo. Pas de travail sans contrat... Je signai rapidement, relevant l'adresse au passage.

- Merci, à ce soir Mlle Swan.

- A ce soir, Mr Black.

Je lui adressai un dernier signe de la main avant qu'il ne s'engouffre à l'extérieur. Je soupirai dans le vide de la pièce. Il fallait que j'appelle Alice... Mais mon croissant encore tiède n'attendait pas et je mourais de faim ! Une fois installée derrière mon ordinateur avec mon petit-déjeuner à portée de main, je composai le numéro de l'une de mes meilleures amies.

_- Hola amiga ! _

- Salut, Alice. Je vais au gala du magazine « Clearwater » ce soir et...

_- Oh, oh, oh ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?_

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Soupirai-je.

Sa respiration se coupa à l'autre bout du fil et un cri suraiguë parvint à mon oreille. J'étais dorénavant sourde.

_- Seules les plus grandes célébrités sont conviées à ce genre d'évènements ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Je roulai des yeux. Comme si Beyonce allait venir me taper la bise... J'entendis la voix de Rosalie en arrière-fond et Alice chuchota des choses qu'elle pensait que je n'entendais pas.

- Non Alice, je ne suis pas passée sous le bureau du directeur ! M'offusquai-je.

Le rire de Rosalie prit place dans le combiné.

_- Je suis aussi invitée_, m'informa cette dernière.

- N'y a-t-il que moi dans cette ville qui n'ai pas été convoquée à ce gala ? Geignit Alice.

Je demandai à Rosalie d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

- Comment as-tu réussi à te faire inviter Rosalie ? M'enquis-je.

_- C'est une longue histoire..., _rit-elle.

_- Je parie que c'est toi qui es passée sous le bureau du directeur !_ L'accusa Alice.

_- Sous celui d'un journaliste... Elle n'était pas si longue que ça en fin de compte !_ Déclara-t-elle.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ? Rosalie avait le chic de coucher avec la bonne personne. La petite sonnerie révélant qu'un client arrivait dans la boutique se déclencha.

- Je dois vous laisser. Oh Alice ! J'ai le droit d'emmener une amie, devine qui j'ai choisi...

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle n'abîme mon deuxième tympan et saluai la dame qui venait d'entrer.

* * *

- Toc, toc, toc ! Mima la voix de Jasper sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut, entre !

Il pénétra dans la boutique accompagné d'une housse provenant directement d'un teinturier et d'une boîte à chaussures. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise, Alice restait Alice. Son obsession pour le shopping ou tout ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin finirait par l'envoyer en service de psychiatrie.

- Je vais la tuer..., grommelai-je.

- Attends un peu avant, j'en ai encore besoin. Mais tu peux tuer son clone, il est collant ces derniers temps ! S'exaspéra-t-il faussement.

- Comme si elle n'avait qu'un clone..., soupirai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à ce qui se trouvait dans la housse. Tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ? Demandai-je.

- Il a eu une dure semaine... Un inspecteur d'académie est venu vérifier s'il bossait bien, une soeur d'un élève lui a encore pris la jambe...

- Lauren, ajoutai-je.

- Oui voilà, puis un de ses voisins a fait la bringue jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, trois jours d'affilés... Et j'en passe.

Jasper essaya de rester sérieux mais sa voix était définitivement ironique. Il se foutait de sa gueule.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, tout est vrai ! Même si ça ne l'a pas dérangé de participer à la fête hier soir...

Je secouai la tête, désespérée. Les mecs, tous les mêmes...

- Il t'a appelé ?

- Mais bien sûr, ma petite dame ! Il m'appelle tous les soirs ! Déclara-t-il.

- Gonzesses, toussotai-je.

- Je t'ai entendu !

Je levai les mains devant moi tandis qu'il me pointait du doigt.

- D'accord, pardon !

J'usai de ma dernière heure libre pour peaufiner le cadeau que j'avais prévu d'offrir à Emmett pour son anniversaire, dans un mois. Il allait adorer, c'était sûr à 120 % ! Jasper prit congé après m'avoir aidé et me souhaita une bonne soirée en compagnie de la pile qui lui servait de petite-amie.

Je garai ma voiture dans l'allée et grimpai à toute vitesse dans mon appartement. L'horloge indiquait dix-sept heures trente. Merde ! Je devais y être pour dix-neuf heures ! J'attachai mes cheveux sur le côté droit grâce à une tresse en épis. Je pourrai embrasser Alice pour m'avoir appris à faire cette coiffure, ça m'empêchait d'être à la bourre sans pour autant ressembler à une paysanne au milieu de tout ces gens richissimes. Je me maquillai légèrement et enfilai la robe. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de gilet, le soleil était encore levé et la température frôlait les trente-cing degrés. J'ajoutai le collier que mes parents m'avaient offert à mon dix-huitième anniversaire: une fine chaine en argent sur laquelle pendait un cœur serti de diamants. J'y tenais beaucoup, tout comme le bracelet qui ornait mon poignet. Ils avaient tous les deux une signification pour moi.

Armée de ma sacoche, où siégeait mon appareil photo, et de mon sac à main, je sortis de la voiture et arrivai devant l'hôtel avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance. Une silhouette familière à quelques mètres devant m'interpella.

- Edward ! Le hélai-je.

Il se tourna directement dans ma direction et je réalisai que son sourire en coin m'avait manqué. Je me rattrapai à ses épaules avant de trébucher -courir en talons était le pire sport pour une femme- et l'enlaçai comme je pus. Même en ayant plusieurs centimètres en plus grâce à mes chaussures, il me dépassait.

- Je pensais que tu avais disparu..., le taquinai-je.

- J'ai eu une...

- ... dure semaine, je sais. Jasper m'a tout raconté. Tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec l'inspecteur au moins ? Demandai-je.

Des passants nous poussèrent afin de passer. Edward me tira par la main vers la vitrine d'un magasin.

- Non, c'était juste une visite de routine pour vérifier la qualité des professeurs. Si seulement ils pouvaient aussi vérifier l'entourage des élèves... Certains pots de colle me lâcherait.

Je baissai le regard vers nos mains jointes, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne était grisante. Jamais je n'aurais osé avoir ce genre de geste avec Jasper ou un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis seulement un mois. Avec Edward cela semblait naturel.

- J'allais venir chez toi, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il voulait venir chez moi ?

- Pour savoir comment tu allais et je ne savais pas si tu aimais la nourriture chinoise...

Il agita un sac devant moi et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. J'allais m'excuser mais il me devança.

- Je pense que Jasper a une petite place pour moi, me rassura-t-il en regardant derrière moi.

- Ah d'accord, je …

- J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! Je vais rencontrer Sam Clearwater ! S'écria Alice.

Elle embrassa Edward sur la joue et me sauta dans les bras en me hurlant des « je t'aime fort » à tout bout de champs, certifiant la mort de mon deuxième tympan. Elle courut dans les bras de Rosalie quand elle l'aperçut au bout de la rue, au bras de son Don Juan du moment.

- Mlle Swan, vous êtes superbe ! Me complimenta Jacob en s'approchant.

- Merci.

- Je vous retrouve dans dix minutes à l'accueil pour que vous puissiez poser tout ça, déclara-t-il en désignant ma sacoche.

- Très bien, à tout de suite.

- Il m'a devancé Bella mais tu es réellement … magnifique, murmura Edward.

Le rouge colora mes joues et mes dents s'attaquèrent à ma lèvre inférieure. Edward se grattait la nuque quand il était gêné, moi je mordais ma lèvre. Ses doigts encore étroitement liés aux miens effleurèrent ma mâchoire et je relâchai directement l'emprise que j'avais sur ma bouche.

- Hola amigos ! S'exclama Rosalie en riant.

Elle faisait ça uniquement pour se moquer d'Alice et son amour pour l'espagnol. Celle-ci bouda et lui tira puérilement la langue.

- Eh ben Rose, tu ne nous présentes pas ton Jules ? Il est où d'ailleurs ? La questionnai-je.

- Oh quelque part là-bas...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. On en n'entendera plus parler dans deux jours, ou moins.

- Allez, on y va ? S'impatienta Alice.

- Edward, amuse-toi bien avec Jasper... Et surtout, évitez de rentrer à cinq heures du matin de chez le voisin si possible, Alice le prendrait mal ! Souris-je.

- Il t'a aussi parlé de ça le traître ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Je sais tout, Cullen !

Je suivis les deux filles et envoyai un clin d'oeil à Edward.

* * *

- Elle, c'est la pire garce que Los Angeles ait pu connaître... Jane Volturi. Sa rubrique cartonne et moi-même j'adore ses articles mais c'est une briseuse de ménage..., commenta Alice en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

J'écoutai, tout en photographiant les différents groupes qui se formaient dans la salle. Je préferai prendre les paysages en temps normal, mais si j'avais une proposition pour une soirée, j'acceptai volontiers. Alice toussota et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années approcher. Sam Clearwater, sans aucun doute.

- Bonsoir Isabella.

- Bonsoir monsieur, dis-je en serrant sa main.

Il en fit de même avec Alice et on aurait dit que Tom Cruise venait de l'embrasser.

- C'est un honneur monsieur ! Déclara-t-elle.

Il sourit en se tournant vers Rosalie. Mode chasse à l'homme activé.

- Quand est-ce que Jacob pourra passer récuperer les photographies ? Me demanda-t-il, après avoir fait le tour des salutations.

- Dès demain, en début d'après-midi.

- Très bien, c'est parfait. Vous passez une bonne soirée ? S'enquit-il auprès d'Alice.

Il avait l'air d'adorer la voir aussi émue. Elle hocha la tête et une discussion sur le magazine débuta entre les deux.

- Ah ! Bella je te présente Alec.

L'ami de Rosalie déposa un baiser sur ma main et je gloussai comme une idiote. Il ressemblait beaucoup au genre de Rosalie : grand, brun, muscles saillants... Mais je devais avouer qu'il était pas mal... Plus que pas mal même.

- Enchantée, articulai-je.

- Moi de même...

Il partit nous chercher quelque chose à boire et Rosalie me lança un sourire malicieux.

- Il te plaît...

- Non ! La contredis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je peux partager...

- Tu fais dans l'échangisme toi maintenant ? Répliquai-je.

- Allez, pour une fois que tu trouve un mec est mignon en dehors d'Edward, profites-en !

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Edward ?

Elle roula des yeux et soupira.

- Parce que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse, ma petite...

- Qu... Quoi ?

Alec arriva au même moment avec les verres. Rosalie prit une grande gorgée du sien et me tapota l'épaule.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu... Viens avec moi prendre l'air.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc, auprès d'un vieil arbre plein de fleurs mauves.

- C'est flagrant l'attirance que tu éprouves pour lui et celle qu'il éprouve pour toi... J'allai la contredire mais elle me stoppa d'un geste de la main. Laisse-moi finir. J'ai été amoureuse, il y a quelques années. Incroyable, hein ? Sourit-elle. J'ai connu ce sentiment de plénitude quand il était là, le vide complet quand il n'était plus là. Les sensations qu'il me procurait rien qu'en m'embrassant la joue. J'ai connu tout ça. Et même si tu n'es pas totalement amoureuse de lui, il y a une partie de toi qui n'attend que ça... Peut-être que je me trompe, mais le feeling passe entre vous et ça, tout le monde peut le voir ! N'ai pas peur des sentiments que tu éprouves, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. Je peux te l'assurer...

Je hochai la tête et répondis à son sourire. Mais une question me traversa l'esprit.

- Qui aimais-tu ?

- Peu importe...

Elle se releva et me tendit sa main.

- Allez la photographe, le directeur a l'air de vouloir faire un discours !

* * *

Jacob Black était venu chercher les clichés de la soirée d'hier en me remerciant et en déposant l'enveloppe avec mon salaire sur le bureau. Je savais dorénavant que Sam Clearwater était un bon patron... Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Alice m'avait envoyé un message.

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse ! Sam veut voir mes créations et... j'aurai peut-être une double-page qui me sera consacrée ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »_

J'écrivis un message rapidement tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

_« C'est génial Alice ! Rejoins-moi au bar de la plage dans deux heures. Je suis à la clinique... Bisous, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »_

- Bella ?

Je levai le regard de mon portable et tombai sur deux pupilles vertes. Et merde...

- Oh... Salut Edward.

Un couple plus âgé que lui l'accompagnait. Les yeux de la femme et la forme du visage de l'homme révélaient leur identité ; ses parents.

- Alors, c'est toi la fameuse Bella ? Sourit sa mère.

- Maman..., souffla Edward.

- Voyons chéri, je n'ai rien dit ! Je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer, Bella. Je suis Esmée et voici mon mari, Carlisle. Je t'aurai bien prise dans mes bras mais ces béquilles m'empêchent de le faire, soupira-t-elle.

- Enchantée, souris-je. Vous n'avez rien de grave ? M'inquiètai-je en voyant qu'elle avait la jambe dans le plâtre.

- Oh non... Je n'ai pas vu le chat dans les escaliers et je suis tombée. Ces deux mâles s'inquiètent un peu trop, rit-elle en couvant son fils du regard. Tu devrais passer à la maison, un jour..., ajouta-t-elle, s'adressant à moi.

- Maman..., répéta Edward.

- Oui, je sais, tu veux prendre ton temps ! Dit-elle.

Edward détourna la tête et j'aurais parié que ses joues devenaient rouges. Sa mère en profita pour me faire un clin d'oeil et profita de son état pour mettre un léger coup de béquille sur la jambe de son mari.

- Descendons. Tu nous rejoins après, Edward... Prend ton temps, le taquina-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. A bientôt, Bella !

- A bientôt, Mme Cullen.

- Appelle-moi Esmée, voyons ! Grommela-t-elle.

- D'accord, Esmée, souris-je.

- Ah, ces femmes..., se plaignit Carlisle.

Sa femme lui mit un autre coup de béquille, mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle lui envoya un sourire diabolique avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux.

- Désolé pour ça..., s'excusa Edward.

- Pas la peine, mes parents sont exactement pareils !

- Tu as un examen médical ? S'enquit-il.

J'eus un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre d'une voix blanche :

- Non, je viens rendre visite aux enfants malades.

* * *

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
